fnaf_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Princess Midna
Midna is a female Twili and the sovereign leader of the Twilight Realm's denizens by virtue of succession. Although her ill father named her the rightful ruler of the realm in his last will, Midna's status as such remained under dispute for the greater duration of her reign because, according to traditional law, only Zant—the son of the then-deceased archduke and nephew of the king—could inherit the throne. For this reason, only after she and her allies put down two coups—one of which deposed Midna through Zant's sorcery, the other of which befell Princess Zelda of Hyrule at the hands of Ganondorf—was Midna able to substantiate her claim to the throne. Under her rule, the monarchy's power has returned to the minimal level sustained by her ancestors in spite of Zant's bid at an authoritarian empire. Depiction in The Legend of Zelda :See also: Midna on Zelda Wiki Depiction in FNAF role play Princess Midna often appears in the as a spectator or auxiliary player. She typically allies herself with night-shift guards and other The Legend of Zelda characters, though she has formed partnerships with players as seemingly improbable as Tony Stark. Her enemies are typically animatronics, dark lords, and thieves. Goals Midna's primary goal upon entering the chat is usually locating the guard and gaining his loyalty in an attempt to recruit a "chosen hero" for some unspecified quest. However, the present atmosphere of the role play may also develop such missions as punishment upon a wrongdoer or simple self-defense. In almost any case, Midna's objective earns the opposition of at least one animatronic. Powers Having trained thoroughly since Zant's coup and even possessed the Triforce of Wisdom for a short time, Midna is a competent mage who specializes in the forbidden arts of the Twili. Her array of spells is composite of—but not limited to—the following: *Merging with other characters' shadows *Levitating and telekinetically manipulating objects and persons *Levitating self *Creating portals with minimal effort *Summoning beasts native to the Twilight Realm *Teleporting at will *Shape-shifting *Conjuring chains from pure darkness *Projecting dark magic in the form of a fireball *Loosing bolts of shadowy lightning *Weaving darkness to obscure a target's vision Despite the broadness of her magical skills, Midna is still a mortal capable of sustaining injury. She utilizes a seven-heart health bar (❤❤❤❤❤❤❤) to keep track of her vitality and often retreats when it nears zero. If the bar empties completely, Midna either faints or perishes in accordance with the given circumstances. She tends not to revive unless absent from chat for a significant duration of time or explicitly revived by another player. Personality The Twilight Princess prefers to leave her dirty work to others. She hides in other characters' shadows and tries to bend them to her will to achieve her ends, so in this regard at least, she is rather cowardly. Yet, despite her manipulative side, she is not above taking matters into her own hands when a situation demands a darkling touch. Although she usually regards other characters as tools, she tends to pick favorites and support them in trouble, if only for the sake of their continued utility. Midna is also remarkable for her haughtiness and pride which, though often veiled by a facade of playful sarcasm, dominate her personality. She sees her authority as incontrovertible and maintains an iffy sense of entitlement to various privileges. Even though she works to manipulate other characters, she sometimes starts to take their aid for granted as time passes. Midna is, in fact, capable of compassion and even concern, but her royal mannerisms hamper these responses. Only the most atrocious misfortune ever tends to elicit her sympathy. Miscellaneous content CAT TAX ... Category:Fan Characters Category:Females